


90. "you can tell me anything."

by georgiehensley



Series: 100 ways to say "i love you" [9]
Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, oh my god they were roommates, ship the coder boyfriends you cowards, the fact that this is only the second fic for this pairing should be a CRIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Leif was just about done with the silent treatment. He wanted his friend back.Or, the one where Tobin gives Leif the cold shoulder until Leif corners him about it on their way home from work. The answer he receives leaves him pleasantly surprised.
Relationships: Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly
Series: 100 ways to say "i love you" [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272380
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	90. "you can tell me anything."

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this maybe two-ish weeks ago but left it half unfinished for a while as i became distracted by other things. i finally sat my ass down tonight to get it done, though i still took a break at one point bc of dinner & distractions. hopefully there's no obvious shift in quality as a result.

Tobin had been giving him the cold shoulder for days now, and Leif had had enough of it. He thought they worked out their issues when Leif told him about his plans for them to take over the company  _ together _ . 

But now, Tobin wouldn't look at him at work, and would  _ barely _ say anything to him at home, except for a mention of something they ran out of for the next time either of them went grocery shopping. 

Well, Leif was just about done with the silent treatment. He wanted his friend back.

"What's wrong with you?" he snapped and asked at the end of the week. They hadn't even made it out of the building yet, taking the elevator down to the garage, but Leif was impatient enough, and it was just the two of them, so he spoke up. "You've barely said a word to me all week. You won't even  _ look _ at me at work - c'mon, man. What is it?"

"It's nothing," Tobin said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Just… tired. You know, from fixing the watch bug, and stuff."

Leif snorted. "Oh, come  _ on _ . I  _ know _ that's not it. You never go mute during a stressful week. Remember? You always channel your energy into Mortal Kombat, or World of Warcraft, or whatever game you're into now?"

Tobin cracked a smile. "It's Animal Crossing, now."

Leif laughed and Tobin blushed. "Exactly. So, what is it? Did I do something? I know I've been spending a lot of time with Joan lately, but I am doing it for  _ us _ . So, what  _ else _ could it be? You know you can tell me anything, T."

Tobin bit his lip. He snuck a glance towards Leif. "I like someone."

The elevator dinged as it reached their floor. The doors slid open and Tobin stepped out. Leif stood back a moment, absorbing Tobin's answer, before he stepped out and followed after him.

"Alright. That's great! Good for you. Is it someone we know? Is it someone at work?" Leif suddenly came to a stop. "It's not Zoey, is it?"

Tobin stopped too and turned around. "It's not Zoey." He turned and continued walking. 

"Okay," Leif said, following him. His long strides made it easy for him to catch up to his friend. He laughed sheepishly. "That didn't answer my other questions--"

"Maybe I don't wanna tell you, okay?" Tobin said. "Ever think about that?" 

"Maybe if I knew, I could help you ask them out," Leif said. "I mean, you're being so secretive, you're almost making me think that it's  _ me _ you like."

Tobin said nothing, continuing to walk towards his car. 

Leif came to a stop again. "It  _ is _ me."

Tobin's continued silence as he unlocked the vehicle was answer enough.

"And you didn't think to say anything until now?" Leif continued as he walked towards the passenger side, opening the door and sliding in.

"What was I supposed to say, Leif?" Tobin said as he did the same on the driver's side, pulling the door shut behind him. "'Hey, man, congrats on the Chirp thing; by the way, I'm in love with you'? Besides, I didn't need the rejection to pull me away from my own work." He stuck his key into the ignition and started the car, the roar of the engine filling the silence before Leif responded.

"You're in love with me?" 

Tobin visibly grew tense. He bit his lip. "Yes. Maybe. I don't wanna talk about it, can we please just--"

His words were cut off by Leif closing the space between them and turning his head to kiss him on the lips. 

As they parted a moment later, Tobin, a technological genius, suddenly found himself at a loss for words. His lips tingled from the warmth and surprising softness of Leif's against his own. It almost made his mouth feel numb, like he wouldn't be able to speak even if he had an idea of what to say.

"You should have just told me sooner, man," Leif said. "I've been wanting to kiss you since college."

"Oh," was all Tobin could get out at first. He blinked a few times, licking his lips to try and get feeling back into them. "So, you feel the same way?"

Leif laughed. "Obviously. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't."

Tobin flushed. "Right. So, you and Joan…?"

Leif snorted. "Are nothing. We're just working together on the Chirp. I mean, I thought about maybe…  _ attempting _ to woo her, but I worked out the pros and cons, and… yeah. Way more cons. And it wouldn't have meant anything to me, anyway. I'd just be going through the motions."

"But with me…" Tobin said, letting his sentence drift off.

Leif gave him a look that Tobin didn't recognize, but he still felt flustered being on the receiving end of. It was a soft look, almost affectionate. It was unusual for Leif, but Tobin found himself liking it.

"With you, I  _ want _ to do everything. Assuming you do too, of course. I mean… I want this.  _ Us _ . As  _ more _ than just… friends."

Tobin smiled. He leaned over and brushed a kiss against Leif's cheek, momentarily placing a hand on top of one of his. "Me too."

Leif smiled back. 

Tobin leaned back in his seat and pulled his hand away, only to buckle up and pull the car out of the parking spot. 

As he drove them back to their apartment, he felt his heart flutter. If he could sing his joy out loud, he would.

If only he knew, Leif was thinking the same thing, his own smile remaining on his face as he watched other cars pass by. He already couldn't wait to get home so he could kiss Tobin again.


End file.
